


Mantener la línea

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda s05e21 Two Minutes to midnight, Drama, Family, Gen, Recorrido por la relación de los hermanos Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Desde colorear hasta afeitarse, Dean siempre ha ayudado a Sam a mantener la línea. Para él, eso es ser un buen hermano mayor. Pero lo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta Dean, es que ser un buen hermano mayor también es crecer.
Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816462





	Mantener la línea

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: (...) Nuevamente, he hecho sufrir un poco a Dean. Creo que para algún tipo de gente (me incluyo desde el vamos) es bastante irresistible Dean sufriendo. Como una mascota con la que es demasiado divertido jugar, en palabras de cierta agente de tratos demoníaca. (...)

A veces Dean pensaba que se había pasado la vida entera luchando para mantener a Sam en línea entre caza y caza y la camarera de turno.  
Pero la mayoría de las veces, Dean creía a pies juntillas (y no era precisamente un hombre de fe) que más bien, entre lucha y lucha para mantener a Sam en línea, encontraba tiempo para acostarse con meseras y eliminar bichos desagradables.  
Dean sólo había oído hablar de lógica una vez en su vida, cuando se tuvo que infiltrar en una clase universitaria para recolectar información para un caso. Por supuesto, entendió nada más que la mitad de la clase y cuando finalmente empezaba a captar algo, una de las chicas de la fila le sonrió descaradamente y allá fue su concentración.  
Pero como buen cazador que era, Dean sabía repasar los hechos y sacar conclusiones.  
A Dean lo aburrían los libros en general y particularmente odiaba los libros para pintar. Una caja de doce lápices de colores y dos o tres libros para colorear eran los únicos juguetes que se le había ocurrido a John comprarle cuando su antigua (y única) casa ardió.  
Dean los odio, como si esos objetos tuvieran la culpa de la vida que acababa de perder. Los dejo "olvidados" en el primer (y esto de primer era literal) restaurante de carretera en el que pararon. John no entendió la indirecta y volvió a comprarle otro libro y una caja de marcadores.  
Mientras su padre se enteraba de que lo que había encontrado junto a la cuna de su hijo era un colmillo de cancerbero, Dean dejo distraídamente que Sammy destrozara el bendito libro de colorear y cuando John vió a su hijo menor masticando un marcador rojo y con claras señas en la cara y la ropa de haber abierto y metido los dedos en el resto de los marcadores de colores, John desistió de volver a comprar el kit de futuro artista.  
De todos modos, Dean prefería los soldaditos de plomo.  
Así se decidió el futuro de los Winchester.  
Dean no sería un artista.  
Dean sería un soldado.  
Sam sería para siempre su compinche.  
Sam sería para siempre su mejor amigo.  
Si Sam iba a ser su segundo de a bordo, Dean tenía que educarlo adecuadamente.  
Así que pusó manos a la obra.  
Dean odiaba los libros para colorear, pero a Sam siempre lo fascinó cualquier tipo de libros: así que cuando John volvió a la carga con el kit de pintura y Sammy no podía decidir que lámina pintar primero, Dean se sentó en el suelo junto a él y le enseñó como pintar con cuidado, sin salirse de la raya.  
Cuando Dean tenía nueve años tenía una letra absolutamente desastrosa y las maestras se quejaban. Ir de escuela en escuela no ayudaba mucho a la situación. Pero cuando un Sam de cinco años se empeñó en aprender a escribir como los grandes, Dean se esforzó especialmente por hacer una letra legible y fácil de copiar para Sammy. Y hasta le llevó la mano con firmeza para ayudarlo.   
Incluso quebraron el lápiz de apretarlo con tanta fuerza.  
Sam y Dean rieron y no lo comprendieron del todo, pero supieron por primera vez que eran muy peligrosos juntos.  
El día que murió, Mary había hecho un pastel. Su favorito, de crema y chocolate. Era su cumpleaños y John no volvería hasta muy tarde. Dean recordaba dos cosas. Primero, que habían cantado el feliz cumpleaños y Mary le dijo que no había pedido un deseo, porque ya tenía todo lo que quería. Después, que no le había dejado darle torta a Sammy, porque aún era pequeño y podía atragantarse.  
Desde entonces, Dean nunca olvidó que su madre había muerto con veintiocho años recién cumplidos y creyendo que sería feliz por siempre.  
Tampoco olvido que Sam no podía comer demasiados dulces. Y como nunca tenían dinero para comprarlos, ni para pagar un dentista, ni paciencia para soportar a Sammy con un subidón de azúcar, Dean logró tan bien mantener a raya el apetito de su hermano, que hoy en día apenas si Sam come algún dulce alguna vez.  
Dean empezó a cazar con John a los catorce años y entonces fue obvio que ya no podrían ocultárselo a Sam. También fue obvio que Sam ya sabía y que estaba un poco molesto por todo aquello.  
Así que Dean se esforzó, una vez más, por mantenerlo en línea y fue él mismo quien le enseño como empuñar un revolver para soportar el impacto de la descarga; como manejar un cuchillo de cocina como si fuera una peligrosa daga; como golpear a alguien hasta dejarlo noqueado cuando ya no había nada más con que defenderse y como huir a toda velocidad en el Impala cuando ya no había nada más que hacer.  
Se suponía que todo eso se lo enseñara John, pero Dean protegía a Sam de absolutamente lo que fuera.  
Y eso incluía a John Winchester y su mal genio.  
Dean también le había enseñado otras cosas: batear, andar en bicicleta y en skate, trepar árboles y jugar videojuegos, pero ¿Quién podía recordar eso?  
Cuando Sam cumplió catorce años y empezaron a llevarlo de caza con ellos, el chico comenzó a rebelarse y fue cada vez más difícil tenerlo bajo control. El trabajo de entrenamiento permanente de Dean y John estaba dando resultados e incluso a esa edad Sam demostraba ser un excelente analista de casos y criaturas. Pero era cada vez más complicado que siguiera órdenes sin discutirlas interminablemente y cada vez más frecuentes sus silencios al abandonar el poblado que acababan de limpiar. Incluso sus notas habían empeorado un poco, porque Sam mostraba su descontento tirandose en la cama sin hacer nada o tonteando con sus revistas de computación.  
Dean decidió entonces que debía enderezarlo y lo sentaba en la mesa del motel de turno, con coscorrón incluido, para que estudiara para los exámenes que rendirían en unas semanas y que acreditarían que sabía lo suficiente como para pasar al noveno o décimo grado. En opinión de Dean, Sam sabía lo suficiente como para obtener el diploma del secundario ya, pero se limitaba a obligarlo a estudiar lo de ese año y a mascullar que no echará a perder los únicos talentos Winchester que parecía haber heredado, la memoria e inteligencia, ya que Sammy "No eres tan guapo como yo ni tan genial como papá"  
Y a pesar de esas alentadoras palabras y a pesar de que cuando Sammy mostraba orgullosos sus diez o se aprendía un nuevo conjuro en latín, Dean rodaba los ojos y le decía nerd, Sam sabía que su hermano mayor estaba orgulloso y eso era lo único que lo convencía de obedecerle.  
Y el anhelar que Dean siguiera orgulloso de él fue lo único que forzó a Sam a sentarse con su hermano mayor, primera cerveza compartida de por medio, el día que salió por primera vez con una chica: oír sus consejos y prometer que los seguirían. Y eran muy buenos de hecho: increíble que salieran de Dean. Los más importantes: "Usa siempre protección y respétalas. No es no y basta es basta, Sammy."  
Sammy podía ya no ser un niño pero seguía siendo su Sammy y era su deber marcarle los límites.  
Sam asintió y aquella anoche aprendió de una vez y para siempre cuales eran los límites con las mujeres.  
Quizás demasiado bien, pensaba a veces Dean.  
Después de eso, las cosas se habían ido enrareciendo de a poco. Sam estaba cada vez más agresivo con su padre y más gruñón con él. La voz se le había engrosado notablemente, lo mismo que la caja torácica y Dean ya había quedado varios centímetros relegado.  
La última vez que Dean le señalo a Sam que no se pasará de la raya, antes de irse a Stanford, fue cuando le enseño a afeitarse. Increíble que "Pie Grande Winchester" supiera manejar un cuchillo de caza como si fuera una extensión de su brazo, pero que se cortará por todos lados cuando intentaba afeitarse con una navaja. "Mantén firme la mano, Sam y con cuidado sigue una línea. Usa la misma presión siempre y no te cortarás nunca."  
Dean supo que tantos años de cuidarlo como si fuera un niño mimado al que había que ponerle límites por su bien habían servido de algo cuando Sam se dejó afeitar con toda confianza en él, en que Dean no haría un movimiento brusco y lo lastimaría. En que tendría más cuidado que en todas las cacerías a las que estaba tan acostumbrado.  
Por supuesto que Dean tendría cuidado. Era su hermano mayor. Siempre le había mostrado lo que era mejor para él.  
Cuando Sammy volvió de Stanford, ya eran propiamente dos adultos. Pero eso no importaba, porque seguían peleando como dos chicos y Dean seguía usando su argumento estelar: "Porque soy el mayor y punto" Y seguía, ahora un poco más infructuosamente que antes, intentando marcarle los límites. Dios sabe que lo intentó. (Como si a Dios le importará algo. Ahora Dean tiene la confirmación oficial de que siempre, salvo honrosas excepciones, le han importado una mierda a Dios.) Intentó que Sam no insistiera con sus conversaciones de chicas; intentó salvar a su hermano de un destino al que por momentos se le antoja que su hermanito camina sonriendo y de ojos cerrados; intentó que Sam no lo odie por vender su alma (más importante aún, que no se odie él mismo por ser la causa de que Dean venda su alma); intentó convencer a Sam de que había una línea entre cazar cosas sobrenaturales y tomar partido por el Cielo o el Infierno; intentó convencerlo de que no importa lo que decidiera, hacía lo mejor posible y que debía obedecerlo. Intentó convencerlo de no hacer tratos con demonios.  
Aparentemente, el mayor defecto de los Winchester era la facilidad para tratar con demonios.  
Pero la última vez que intentó convencerlo de algo (al menos la última vez que realmente trato y no sólo fingió que necesitaba su total aprobación) terminó casi noqueado y con la nariz sangrando. Después, recuerda la mano de Sam aferrando su camisa con desesperación y verdadero pánico en sus ojos, que incluso se han vuelto muy verdes, casi grises, como cuando lo poco que puede quedar del pequeño Sammy se asoma a ellos. "La fregué, Dean. Realmente la fregué y ahora papá va a matarme" Eso es lo que realmente esa mirada quiere decir, como cuando tenía ocho años y contradecía a John Winchester.  
Y Dean quiere decirle que se tranquilice, que nada va a pasar, que todo va a estar bien. Que él va a hacer que todo este bien. Cree, de hecho, que se lo ha dicho alguna vez. Espera haber transmitido la seguridad que no siente, como ha hecho tan a menudo en su vida.  
Porque a esta altura, ya ni él se lo cree.  
Después de meses de enojos y resentimientos; de no querer admitir que le molesta más que Sam le haya desobedecido que el hecho de que trajo al Rey de los Infiernos a la superficie de la Tierra (como si no hubiera suficiente imitadores); de chocar una y otra vez con el hecho de que no importa cuantos límites le haya impuesto y cuantos él mismo Sam se haya impuesto, siempre parece destinado a ser el compinche favorito de Satán.  
Quizás finalmente sea hora de renunciar. Esta comprobado que no ha logrado nada con su forma de manejar las cosas.  
Sam ya es un adulto. Él lo ayudó a ser un adulto. ¡Demonios! Ha hecho más cosas mal que bien en su vida, pero criar a Sammy ha sido por lejos la que mejor le ha salido.  
Sin dudas.  
No importa que todos crean que Sam será el Ferrari de Lucifer, él sabe que no.  
Él no lo crio para eso.  
Dean se acerca hasta el Impala, donde Sam esta sentado tomando una cerveza. Si el corazón no se le estuviera rompiendo por lo que va a hacer, le gritaría que se baje de ahí de una vez. Hoy no. Hoy le daría el Impala a Lucifer para que arrase la Tierra con él si quiere, si le deja a Sam a cambio.  
Pero no es lo que Sam tiene en mente.  
Y esta vez van a hacerlo a su modo.  
Sam gira más la cabeza para mirarlo cuando se recarga en el Chevrolet, cerveza en mano y no se marcha pero tampoco habla.  
Es grave.  
\- Cuéntame adentro.-  
\- ¿Eh?-  
\- Todo eso de bailar con Lucifer. Estoy adentro.-  
\- ¿Me vas a dejar hacerlo?-  
\- Ese es el punto. No tengo forma de prohibirte nada. Ya estas... bueno, super grande. Si es lo que quieres, te apoyo.-  
\- Nunca pensé que dirías eso.-  
\- No te voy a mentir. Estoy totalmente en contra. Quiero decir... la verdad: vigilarte ha sido mi trabajo. Más bien, todo lo que soy... Pero ya no eres un niño. No puedo seguir tratándote como uno. Tengo que crecer un poco también.- Pausa. Respira. Aprieta el gatillo.- Si tenemos la más mínima oportunidad, si alguien puede lograrlo, eres tú.-  
\- Gracias.-  
\- Si es lo que quieres. ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?-  
\- Yo lo deje salir. Tengo que volver a meterlo dentro.- "Derrape y tengo que arreglarlo. Tú sabes, volver al camino recto." es como si pudiera ver un subtítulo debajo de la barbilla de su hermano pequeño.  
Había hecho un puto buen trabajo con su segundo de a bordo.  
Maldita sea.  
Sammy había aprendido bien.  
Como todo lo que alguna vez Sam Winchester se había esforzando en aprender.  
\- Esta bien. No hay nada más que decir, entonces.- Dean se lleva la cerveza a los labios y traga con fuerza. Empuja todo lo que trepa por su garganta y amenaza con salir: las ganas de llorar; de gritar; de golpear el Impala nuevamente hasta que este tan destrozado como su corazón; las ganas de vomitar hasta que se le salga hasta el alma por la garganta y ya no sienta nada.  
Es lo que ha hecho casi toda su vida.  
Bueno, la segunda cosa que ha hecho durante casi toda su vida, en los intersticios que le dejaba la primera.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: Siempre me empeño en demostrar cuanto adora Sam a Dean por haberlo criado, pero nunca porque o como o con que pensamientos en mente Dean se hizo cargo de su hermano menor.  
> También quiero aclarar, por anticipado, que si notan cierto aire de baja autoestima respecto de Dean es porque la historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Dean y ya sabemos como es a pesar de lo que aparenta.  
> Sobre el título, Dean le dice a Sam en Punto de No Retorno que para él siempre ha sido un mocoso malcriado al que debe mantener derechito, y eso me causo un poco de gracia, porque todos sabemos que en el fondo y más que nada durante las dos primeras temporadas Dean considera a Sam casi un santo. O era un poco incongruente o demasiado importante, no sé.


End file.
